The Party of the Century
by Because I Can and Will
Summary: Eris, the Greek goddess of chaos, wants to rekindle her romance with Odin so she casts a spell on Aphrodite to seduce him and destroy his relationship with Frigga. However, she doesn't stop there, and it isn't long before the whole party erupts into chaos, resulting in a visit to her from Asgard's own God of Mischief, Loki. Crack-fic ; co written with an amazing friend; One-shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: The Party of the Century

Summary: Eris, the Greek goddess of chaos, wants to rekindle her romance with Odin so she casts a spell on Aphrodite to seduce him and destroy his relationship with Frigga. However, she doesn't stop there, and it isn't long before the whole party erupts into chaos, resulting in her visit from Asgard's own God of Mischief. Crack-fic ; co written with an amazing friend

Author's Note- This is a crack-fic and therefore nothing is to be taken seriously, at least that is not what the author's intend.

* * *

Asgard was finally recovering from the events that had caused utter turmoil in not only their realm but also Midguard. Odin had done much to repair relations with the frost giants, occasionally even sending his wife over as an ambassador. Much to his surprise she really enjoyed going and the royal family welcomed her with ease. It seemed that they were on their way to regaining the fragile peace that was lost.

Midguard was just grateful to send Loki away so they could get back to their own business. Odin had been hesitant to come up with a punishment for Loki and had only locked him up in jail for a short period of time before he decided to release him. Odin announced to Thor and Loki after that that he wanted grandchildren and told them that he wanted them immediately. He encouraged Thor to meet more often with his woman and perhaps consider commitment. Also, he scheduled dates for Loki with various suitors and Loki detested this. He claimed that if he wanted to find someone that he could on his own and that Odin did not need to interfere. Then Loki complained that if Odin wanted a child in his life so badly that he should have one with Frigga. However, Odin told them both that after how his children turned out that he didn't think it was wise to try for anymore, and that if something went wrong this time the fault would lie with them.

Odin called for a grand party to try to encourage Thor and Loki to drink to excess and get with a woman. He ordered the best food and alcohol the nine realms could offer and just about everyone was invited, including other gods and goddesses of different Midguardian religions. It was going to be a grand party and weeks were spent planning and preparing for it.

* * *

Eris watched through her crystal ball as Odin planned his party and tapped her fingers angrily on the glass. She missed Odin terribly, for he was a great lover and the nights they spent together had been fantastic. However, the moment Frigga came into the picture he called everything off and married her. Of course that did not stop the Allfather from having the occasional affair, but he had promised Frigga after the last one that he was done and would remain faithful to her. It was a laughable promise and Eris knew it wouldn't last.

She tapped her fingers trying to come up with the perfect plan to destroy Odin's romance and then reinsert herself into the picture. It was no easy task since penetrating the defenses of Asgard were nearly impossible, and she would need to use magic to accomplish her goals. She wasn't worried about getting caught since it was well known to all that Loki was resuming his mischievous deeds and would most likely take the blame.

She watched Odin and Frigga kiss and felt a stab of jealousy against that woman, the one who stole her man. She would ensure that this party was one of utter disappointment and heartbreak for Frigga. It was then that she got a wicked idea and waved her crystal ball off as she exited her chamber to put her plan into action.

* * *

The party certainly didn't disappoint and everyone made an attempt to show up. Almost all the important figures in the universe were invited and Thor had even brought Jane. He was getting cozy with her and ensuring that no other men approached her. He had severe jealousy issues that could be extended to an obsession and even stalking. He often watched her outside her window while floating with his magic hammer. She had caught him a few times and had been extremely freaked out by it until he told her that he was protecting her from danger. Really the only danger he was concerned about was the availability of other men and wanted to protect her from their greedy clutches. Right now he was threatening a man who had looked in her direction while she spoke with Sif.

Loki was also having fun since he was drinking and causing random mischief here and there. He seemed bored and this was a good opportunity to relieve that boredom. He kept his mischief small for now, waiting for the party to pick up and for everyone to get really drunk before he pulled anything that might get him in trouble.

Odin and Frigga were watching the party with amusement and Odin kept trying to send women to talk to Loki. He was keeping an eye on his youngest son and trying to ensure that he didn't create any problems for the party. He was tempted to drug Loki so that he might get with a woman and give him a grandchild to play with. However, he was not that desperate yet and he didn't think his wife would approve. At the moment she seemed content to just watch the party though her eyes kept straying over to the frost giants, mainly king Helblindi.

* * *

Eris was watching through her crystal ball in her room again. The party was beginning to pick up now and Odin and Frigga had finally separated. Also, Loki was up to his usual mischief so no one would ever suspect her. It was time for her to implement her plan.

She cast her spell on Aphrodite making her instantly lust for Odin. The goddess rushed up to him and sat on his lap kissing him passionately. It wouldn't be long before Odin was hers again to make passionate and noisy love with while Frigga cried in the next room.

However, she decided that she shouldn't stop there and also sprinkled some fairy dust over a few others in her crystal ball grinning all the while. Thor's girlfriend and Sif were two of the ones who were hit with the dust and they instantly became attracted to each other. Thor was despairing and trying to pull them apart while crying "Why!" the entire time.

* * *

The party seemed to be headed toward total chaos rather quickly and everyone was looking at Loki threatening him. People were having sex everywhere and it was bothering the more conservative patrons, even Odin looked ready to go at it with the Greek goddess on his lap. Thor was despairing about his girlfriend making out with his female best friend and Frigga was finally approaching Odin about his behavior.

"This is the trickster's doing! Make him pay! I say we torture him until he agrees to fix the mess he created." The cries rang out everywhere and Loki was becoming nervous. He had no idea what was happening but chaos was erupting everywhere and people were making a fuss. He was desperately trying to figure out what was happening. He was surrounded by people and they were throwing things at him while discussing the various tortures he would endure.

However, the entire room turned and became quiet when they seen the queen confronting her husband. "Frigga this isn't what it looks like I swear." He pushed Aphrodite off his lap quickly and continued on. "I don't know what came over her but I swear my loyalty lies with you always."

Frigga looked hesitant before she sat in her seat next to Odin. "Look Odin, I understand that it is hard for you to keep your promise, and I've decided that we should have an open relationship instead so that we don't have any more future misunderstanding."

Odin reached down and pulled Aphrodite back onto his lap excitedly. "Well in that case what were you saying my dear." However, he turned back to Frigga quickly. "What made you change your mind?" He sounded suspicious like he was expecting a trap and was preparing to avoid it.

Frigga stood up then and addressed everyone. "Well, I was hoping to announce this at a better time, but I'm pregnant."

Odin looked excited and said. "My dear why didn't you tell me sooner, this is great news."

"It's not yours." Frigga said in an annoyed tone.

Odin took a moment to take this in, but when he did he stood up quickly throwing Aphrodite off his lap and screamed "What! Who dares sleep with my wife?" He looked searchingly through the crowd and followed Frigga's gaze landing on Helblindi.

"Really? It's our baby, oh Frigga I am so happy." Helblindi was practically dancing with delight and Frigga was smiling while Odin just deadpanned.

"You slept with my wife! How dare you touch her you…" Odin started to yell but was interrupted by Helblindi.

"You cheated on her how many times Odin? I think it is only fair that she be allowed to do the same when she pleases. However, if you are going to be this hostile I will not allow my future child to grow up here. They will be brought back to my realm so they can become cultured and intelligent." Helblindi told Odin and Frigga nodded agreeing with him and going over to him to hold his hand.

Odin was at a loss for words and Thor leaned over to whisper to Loki "We will be officially related now brother since my birth mother is having a baby with your blood brother." Loki frowned and even pouted at this.

However, after the confrontation between the queen and king everyone turned back to blaming Loki, now with renewed vigor. It was then that Loki noticed the twinkle of magic and immediately knew the source of such power.

Loki slinked off while everyone continued to argue and watched the magic twinkle for a moment before smirking evilly and deciding that it wasn't fair that he was being left out of the fun. He teleported off to Eris's room to confront her about leaving him out of her plan.

* * *

Loki had snuck up behind her and pinned her arms before she even realized he was in her room. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "Having fun Eris?"

She stopped laughing instantly but turned to him and gave him a sly smirk taking in his appearance and feeling very attracted to him at the moment. "Why of course, come to join me?"

"Naturally, but really I'm hurt that you hadn't invited me to help out. I think we would make a great team." He let her go feigning betrayal and pouting.

Her smirk widened and she spoke in a sultry voice. "I'm sorry, but you're right I should have consulted you sooner. Perhaps I can make it up to you?" She blinked seductively and ran her hand down his chest during the last sentence.

He smiled wickedly wrapping his arm around her. "Perhaps you can indeed."

They spent some time creating more mischief and making the party goers more frustrated with fairy dust and random spells. After they had pulled off a few more fun pranks Loki noticed how Eris seemed distracted. "What's wrong my dear, aren't you having fun." He put his arm around her whispering in her ear.

"I did this to try to destroy Odin's relationship so I could get him back, but it obviously didn't work like I wanted it to." Eris said sadly gazing at Odin through her crystal ball.

Loki's eyebrows shot up and he laughed lightly. "You want that old man, why he's barely got anything anymore. I would know since my room is right next to his. Eris, someone like you deserves far more than the likes of Odin." He gave her a sweet smile and she smiled back.

"Hmmm… your right. I wonder who I could replace him with." She acted innocent for a moment before they both grinned like the Cheshire cat. It was a good thing for the rest of Olympus that they were invited to Odin's party that night.

* * *

The next day was possibly more chaotic than the party itself. Shortly after Loki left the mischief stopped but people were still drunk so things still happened. Also, though Eris's spell was removed the fairy dust had to wear off on its own.

Sif and Jane ended up getting together physically that night and fell madly in love. They confessed to Thor that they were seeing each other and Jane apologized to Thor before he ran off crying in his room. He was cuddled up in the fetal position cuddling his teddy bear crying his eyes out and wondering why he couldn't find a woman to love him.

Fandral the womanizer of Asgard also got too drunk and ended up in a threesome with the equally drunk Hogun and Volstagg. A new meaning was given to their title "The Warrior's Three", and everyone on Asgard was sure to never let them forget it.

Odin was still adjusting to the fact that Frigga was pregnant with Helblindi's child and his emotional state wasn't much better than Thor's. Helblindi even started designing a room for the baby in his ice palace for his days to babysit. Frigga and him were working out a schedule for childcare and also days that they would spend together with their baby. Odin supposed that it wasn't all bad since now the frost giants and the Asgardians would have a reason to unite, even if it still depressed him.

Finally, after Loki's visit Eris never thought about Odin again and was focused on gaining Loki's affections. This pleased Odin, and about two weeks after the party when she announced that the night of passion she and Loki shared resulted in her pregnancy Odin was overjoyed at the prospect of finally having a grandchild on the way. Loki began to spend a large amount of time with her saying that Asgard was boring compared to Olympus. This annoyed the rest of Olympus and the residents quickly tired of listening to loud, passionate sex, but it wasn't long before he was basically moved in with her. Odin thought that some of the problems Loki was having resulted from the fact that the woman who raised him was now pregnant with his blood brother's child and would be more like a sister to him now. So Odin blamed Frigga for driving Loki away.

Later when the children were born the frost giants and the Asgardian's entered an era of peace far stronger than they had ever had before, and Odin learned that being the grandfather of a child of two chaos deity's was not as much fun as he thought it would be.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this and if you have any ideas we are planning to write more stories in the future. Please review.


End file.
